


You Know What You Wanted

by JamesAeza



Series: Prinxiety fics that just kinda happen sometimes [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Hoodies, Implied Sexual Content, Light Dom/sub, M/M, No Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:27:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25908853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamesAeza/pseuds/JamesAeza
Summary: Virgil's hoodie is missing. Roman is the primary suspect.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Prinxiety fics that just kinda happen sometimes [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880233
Comments: 6
Kudos: 106





	You Know What You Wanted

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my gosh, James wrote kinky Prinxiety instead of Intrulogical? Imagine that! Anyway, I hope you like it!

“Hey dad, have you seen my hoodie around?”

Patton looked up from his cooking to see Virgil on the steps, old black hoodie on him. It looked odd to see for a moment before he shook it off. “Have you checked under your bed?”

“Yeah. Wasn’t there.”

“Did Remy take it again?”

“No, I asked him already.”

“Did you leave it on the couch?”

“Nope.” He made sure to pop the P.

“Well then I don’t know. Where was it the last time you saw it?”

“I dunno. My room, I guess.”

“Why don’t you ask Logan if he’s seen it? He always remembers stuff like this.”

Virgil grinned at hearing Patton sing Logan’s praises yet again, the idiots were smitten. Not that he would tell them that, they needed to figure it out on their own. He just nodded and went to find Logan.

Unfortunately, Logan did not know where it was, so that left only his least favorite of the light sides to inquire with. 

He quickly found his way over to Roman’s room, wanting to get this over with quickly, and knocked a couple times. When he received no response, just some loud noises from inside, he knocked again, and a rather stressed-looking Roman answered the door. 

He sighed. “Ah, Virgil. It’s just you. What can I do for you?”

Virgil gave him a look. “I can’t find my hoodie.”

Roman made a pensive face before looking back at him. He shrugged. “I haven’t seen it around. Have you checked with Patton yet?”

Roman would have made an amazing liar if it weren’t for the very, very red tips of his ears giving him away. Virgil smirked at him, hoping to draw this out. Flustering the prince was always a fun pastime. He stepped into the room amid Roman’s protests. 

“Are you…  _ sure? _ ”

“I… yes!”

Virgil took a step closer, causing Roman to take a step back. “Mmm, then you won’t mind if I take a look in the closet.”

Roman started squawking about something regarding privacy and trust, but Virgil ignored him, opting instead to open up the closet. When he found his patchwork hoodie carefully placed inside, he grinned. He began to shrug off the hoodie he currently had on. Roman, despite his embarrassment and completely red face, was in fact admiring the rare sight of Virgil in a t-shirt. 

He slowly stepped toward Roman, who looked away. “Hm. And why on earth was that in there?”

Roman had no answer. 

“Ro-man,” Virgil sang, before his voice got a little more forceful. “Answer me when I ask you a question.”

“Um, yes, sorry. I had it because… because…”

“Spit it out.”

“Because it smells like you!”

“Aw, really? Isn’t that sweet?”

Roman was on fire as Virgil backed him up against the bed. “You know Roman, if you like my  _ smell  _ that much,” He slowly sat down on it, watching in surprise as Virgil straddled his lap. “You could have just asked.”

Roman had no words. He could not believe this was actually happening. Virgil smirked at him as he took Roman’s wrists in his hands, pinning them down on the bed. “Is this what you want?”

“I… I…”

Virgil tutted. “Come  _ on  _ Roman. You have to ask for what you want. Otherwise I’ll just go.”

A small whimper escaped at that, and the only word Roman could force out was a small “Please.”

Virgil decided that was good enough. 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought, I had fun!


End file.
